


Konran - Confusion

by Shercol



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shercol/pseuds/Shercol
Summary: Les relations entre collègues de travail ne sont jamais simples et a fortiori, quand elles mêlent des sentiments confus, parfois enfouis depuis longtemps, cela les complique d'autant plus...





	1. Vacances Mouvementées (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Première fois que je poste une fanfic et une fiction de manière générale (pression un peu).  
> Voici un petit projet qui traîne dans mon ordi depuis un petit bout de temps... J'ai décidé de me lancer...  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira (je croise les doigts)... 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une remarque, un commentaire, avec ou sans indulgence, c'est toujours intéressant. 
> 
> Of course, tout ceci n'est que pure fiction!

Hugo n’attendit même pas l’arrêt complet du moteur et sortit de la voiture, en prenant soin de claquer la portière, afin de gêner la sortie et la course de Martin. Il arriva ainsi le premier dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit. Il n’avait même pas pris le temps de saluer ses hôtes. Martin arriva trente secondes plus tard, complètement essoufflé.

« Tu vois mon petit Martin, si tu arrêtais de fumer, tu aurais pu avoir la chambre avec le lit King Size et le balcon. Mais, tu te fais vieux, que veux-tu ! ».

Pour toute réponse, Martin lui lança un des oreillers qui trainait sur un fauteuil de la chambre. Depuis cinq ans qu’ils étaient invités par leur copain de l’école de surf, Mathieu, c’était la même chose. Ils avaient instauré ce rituel du « premier arrivé, premier servi », qui donnait lieu à une course poursuite inéluctable dans la maison et voyait un roulement du gagnant à chaque saison. Ainsi, cette année c’est Hugo, qui avait remporté le précieux sésame.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent ensuite devant les transats de la piscine, où Mathieu et le reste de la bande les attendaient. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, puis introduisirent les trois nouveaux compères qui s’ajouteraient à la bande cette année. Il s’agissait de Yann, Vincent et Robin, son compagnon. Une fois les présentations faites, Mathieu demanda :

« Alors qui a gagné cette année ?

\- Hugo, même s’il a lamentablement triché, en me claquant la porte au nez, répondit Martin, avec une pointe d’agacement feint.

\- T’avais qu’à choisir la bonne place dans la caisse de Robin aussi, rétorqua Hugo.

\- Bon ça n’est pas tout, mais il va falloir répartir les autres lits. Les gars, je vous fais confiance, vous vous y collez ?

\- Pas de soucis sergent-chef Mathieu ! répondit Hugo. »

Les cinq garçons rentrèrent à nouveau dans la maison et gagnèrent le deuxième étage où il restait deux chambres, encore vides. La première contenait un lit double, un grand placard, un bureau et une petite avancée à la fenêtre.

« Les amoureux, voilà votre humble demeure pour le séjour, avança Hugo. »

Et sans plus attendre, il laissa le couple s’installer dans ses appartements. Il fit signe à Martin et Yann de le suivre. Il ouvrit ainsi la porte sur une chambre, un peu à l’écart. Deux lits une-place s’y trouvaient, ainsi que des étagères garnies de voitures et de soldats en tout genre ; mais aussi deux armoires et une grande fenêtre. Les murs étaient également recouverts de posters de groupes de rap des années 90.

« Ça va être pratique pour ramener des meufs ça, déclara Martin d’un ton sarcastique.

\- La course Martin, y a que ça de vrai, lui répondit Hugo. Et puis, quelle meuf d’ailleurs ?

Pour seule réponse, Martin adressa un doigt d’honneur à son interlocuteur, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire éclater de rire.

\- Ça va Yann ? ça te convient ? s’enquit Hugo, face à celui qui n’avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée.

\- Parfait, répondit l’intéressé d’un ton morne.

\- Si tu veux ramener quelqu’un à la maison, ne te gêne pas, je te passerai ma chambre, tenta Hugo.

\- Profites-en, ce n’est pas tous les jours, qu’il fait une proposition pareille, glissa Martin.

\- Mon contrat de travail ne dépend pas de toi, mon cher, dit le blond en rigolant. »

Mais pour seule réponse Yann proposa de récupérer les affaires dans le coffre de la voiture. Les deux journalistes se regardèrent, perplexes. Cependant, ils acceptèrent la proposition. Ainsi, chacun partit s’installer.

« Tu préfères quel lit, le questionna Martin ?

\- Peu importe. Choisis, répondit Yann sur un ton glacial.

\- J’ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t’a déplu ou c’est juste ton humeur naturelle ?

\- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne Martin. »

Sur ces paroles, Yann coupa court à la conversation. Il attrapa un livre, une serviette, ses lunettes de soleil et partit s’installer sur un transat. Plus un mot n’émana de sa bouche jusqu’au soir.

Un peu sonné par ce qu’il venait de se passer, Martin resta planté là quelques minutes. Il ne comprenait décidément pas l’attitude de son patron... Depuis le début du trajet, il avait été d’une humeur massacrante. Il n’avait ouvert la bouche que rarement : pour acheter un sandwich, un paquet de chips et une bouteille de soda, sur une aire d’autoroute. Il ne s’était adressé à personne dans la voiture, sauf à Robin et personne n’avait su ce qu’ils s’étaient dits.

Le jeune trentenaire reprit ses esprits et descendit rejoindre, comme l’imposait la tradition, Hugo dans sa chambre. Il toqua à la porte et n’attendit aucune réponse du principal intéressé pour entrer. Hugo était là, avachi sur son lit en train de textoter. Martin lui lança un oreiller à la figure, afin d’attirer son attention.

« Si je te dérange, tu me le dis, s’exclama le plus vieux des deux.

\- Excuse-moi de prendre des nouvelles de mes amis, répondit Hugo avec un sourire en coin.

\- Cindy, demanda Martin, qui était sûr d’avoir visé juste, avant même une quelconque réponse de son ami. Il était capable de deviner ce qu’il se cachait derrière ce sourire avant quiconque.

\- Elle travaille au magasin près de la plage cette année, enchaîna Hugo.

Cindy était une amie du groupe de surfeurs. Un peu plus jeune qu’eux, elle avait toujours eu une relation frôlant parfois l’ambiguïté, sans jamais franchir la ligne jaune. Depuis, qu’Hugo avait rompu avec Sarah, Martin redoutait leurs retrouvailles. Il se risqua ainsi à demander :

\- Et elle est en couple ?

\- Je ne pense pas, j’en sais rien... Je m’en fous en fait. On est juste potes, tenta Hugo.

\- Pas à moi, se moqua Martin.

\- Vous êtes lourds les gars. Chaque année c’est la même chose. Mais, Cindy c’est comme une petite sœur...

\- Que tu prends dans tes bras et masse fréquemment quand même. Et pire que tout, tu refuses de draguer une fille devant elle, ou de répondre aux textos de ton ex, l’interrompit-il.

\- N’importe quoi. Puis il changea de sujet pour détourner l’attention. Tu sais ce qui arrive à Yann alors ? , s’enquit-il.

\- Je n’en sais rien. Il m’a jeté dans la chambre tout à l’heure, quand je lui ai posé la question. Il est parti s’installer au bord de la piscine. Depuis aucune nouvelle.

\- Il a rompu avec Laurent ou quoi ?

\- C’est tendu depuis mai, d’après ce que j’ai compris. Il ne m’a rien dit, mais j’ai surpris une conversation entre Vincent et Laurent, avant les vacances. C’est pour ça qu’il a accepté de partir en vacances avec nous.

\- Ouais, d’ailleurs ça m’embête vis-à-vis d’eux. Je pensais que Laurent l’apaisait et prenait soin de lui. Je sais plus trop quoi penser, ça me met mal à l’aise, franchement.

\- En même temps, Laurent est loin d’être parfait aussi. Il est cinglant avec lui souvent.

\- De toute façon, dès que ça parle de Yann et Laurent, tu prends systématiquement parti pour Yann. Je vais finir par croire que t’es jaloux de Laurent.

\- C’est faux, ce n’est pas de ma faute, si Laurent agit comme un connard.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça, un peu court comme jugement. On ne connaît pas grand-chose de leur vie privée après tout.

\- Oui, justement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle de ça, alors. Il marqua un temps, puis enchaîna : Bon session surf, ça te dit ?

\- J’ai promis à Robin et Vincent de leur faire visiter Biarritz avant le dîner. Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous, proposa Hugo ?

\- Si Yann ne vient pas plomber l’ambiance avec sa mauvaise humeur, pourquoi pas.

\- Aucun risque, il a dit à Vincent qu’il préférait rester seul avec son bouquin, pour fêter le début de ses vacances.

\- Et ben, bonne bourre écoute !

\- T’es ignoble. Le pauvre, il doit être hyper mal en ce moment, mets-toi à sa place.

\- S’il parlait et arrêtait de s’en prendre aux autres, je serais davantage compatissant, tu vois.

\- Aucune pitié donc ?

\- Ah non, aucune ! »

Les deux amis prirent leurs lunettes de soleil et partirent rejoindre Vincent et Robin pour entamer leur visite touristique de la cité basque.

 

***

 

Comme à l’accoutumée, Rémi avait préparé le repas du soir pour toute la joyeuse troupe. Ce jeune trentenaire avait rencontré Hugo, Mathieu et le la bande, trois ans auparavant. Il sortait d’une école de commerce et travaillait dans une startup, en Bretagne. Ses deux semaines de vacances lui étaient comptées. Aussi, il les passait à cuisiner pour sa bande d’amis et à bronzer, en surfant sur chaque vague qui se présentait à lui.

Comme à chaque fois, le dîner était une grande tablée de mâles, lors duquel les copines n’avaient pas vraiment leur place. Ainsi, la plupart restaient à Paris ou en province. Les vacances en couple seraient remises à plus tard. Dans cette ambiance conviviale, les discussions allaient bon train sur les folies des célibataires de la veille et les gueules de bois du reste. Les bouteilles revenaient rapidement vides en cuisine et la paëlla remplissait les estomacs affamés. Vincent et Robin s’étaient très vite faits adopter par la bande, prenant allègrement part aux conversations, allant même jusqu’à taquiner Hugo sur sa relation avec Cindy. Seul Yann restait à l’écart, mutique. Il observait la soirée d’un œil distrait, extérieur. Comme s’il lui avait été interdit d’y prendre part. Cette attitude agaçait Martin, qui connaissait son patron plus loquace en de pareils instants. Il tentait d’attraper son regard pour comprendre ce qu’il avait, en vain. Quand vint l’heure du dessert, Martin tenta même de lui faire prendre part à la conversation, mais Yann se contenta d’hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Martin cessa d’insister. Tous quittèrent la table et se séparèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Seuls deux courageux prenant le chemin de la boîte de nuit la plus proche.

Alors qu’Hugo s’apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, son téléphone vibra. Il lut le message et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Martin adressa une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami, comme un encouragement. Cependant, celui-ci lui répondit à nouveau par un doigt d’honneur. Ainsi, Hugo prit le chemin de la plage pour rejoindre Cindy. De leur côté, Vincent, Robin, Yann et Martin regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives et ne tardèrent pas à se coucher.

Pas un seul mot ne s’échappa des lèvres de Yann, alors que Martin lui souhaitait bonne nuit, avant d’éteindre la lumière. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, mais mit cela sur le compte de l’énervement que provoquait chez lui le comportement du poivre et sel.

 

***

 

Le lendemain quand Martin se réveilla, le deuxième lit de la chambre était vide. Il regarda l’heure sur son portable : l’écran affichait 10h00. Aucun message d’Hugo pour le réveiller et lui proposer de venir le rejoindre pour surfer. Vu l’heure tardive, il faudrait attendre le soir pour une bonne vague, pensa-t- il. Il se leva et enfila un short, puis rejoint Vincent et Robin qui n’avaient pas quitté la maison pour profiter de la piscine. Il les salua et attrapa un croissant sur la table du jardin. Il se servit une grande tasse de café, puis, une fois le croissant englouti, il s’installa avec sa tasse, au bord de la piscine, ses lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez. Il ne pouvait suivre une conversation qu’après avoir bu son café. Le café bu, il déposa sa tasse vide sur la table extérieure et rejoint Robin sur un transat :

« Bien dormi, demanda Robin, sentant qu’il n’osait pas engager la conversation.

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Vous avez fait un bruit fou avec Yann hier soir, dis-moi. Vous avez déménagé ou quoi ? ça nous a empêchés de dormir, dit-il d’un ton sarcastique.

\- A ce propos, il tire toujours la tronche aujourd’hui ?

\- Tu pourras lui poser la question toi-même mon petit Martin, il ne devrait pas tarder, dit Vincent, qui venait tout juste de sortir de l’eau. »

Il essora son short de bain sur Robin, qui l’incendia du regard. Cela fit rire Vincent, qui rapprocha un transat et finit par s’installer près de son compagnon. Martin regagna le fond de son transat et réfléchit au moyen de dérider Yann à son retour.

 

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps, il s’était assoupi, à l’ombre du parasol. C’est un ballon trempé, écrasant sa joue droite, qui le tira de sa torpeur. Il renvoya l’objet du délit à Rémi et Loïc, qui ne cessaient de s’excuser platement, tout en étouffant leurs rires. Il regarda alors sa montre, qui affichait midi. Il soupira et tourna la tête. Il remarqua une silhouette sur une chaise, assis à la table. Après quelques secondes, il reconnut Yann, sa casquette d’adolescent vissée sur la tête. Le jeune journaliste attrapa une chaise et se plaça à ses côtés, alors que le plus vieux lisait. Ils étaient si près l’un de l’autre, que Martin pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son avant-bras. Il posa une main sur l’ouvrage afin d’interrompre sa lecture. Yann leva les yeux vers Martin. Il fut frappé de voir qu’ils étaient rougis, comme s’il venait de pleurer. Aussitôt, sentant le trouble de Martin, Yann baissa la tête et tenta de reprendre sa lecture. Martin, bouleversé, avait retiré sa main. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits, obligea Yann à fermer définitivement son livre et tenta de l’interroger du regard. Sentant que le poivre et sel ne plierait pas s’il n’insistait pas, il lui proposa de rejoindre le salon intérieur pour discuter. Yann hésita, il ne voulait pas céder et surtout pas devant Martin. Il n’était pas du genre à se confier. Pourtant, une force l’accablait et comme un automate, il suivit Martin dans la salon, vide de toute présence.

N’y tenant plus, Martin débuta la conversation :

« Excuse-moi pour hier. Je n’aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, mais j’ai pas l’habitude de te voir muet. Je te voyais mal, j’étais inquiet. Et visiblement je n’avais pas tort. C’est Laurent, c’est ça ? »

Dire la vérité brûlait les lèvres de Yann et serrait son estomac à l’en faire vomir. Il préféra se taire. « Pour l’instant, se dit-il. Encore un peu de patience ». Il se contenta d’acquiescer. Mais, même le mensonge lui serrait la gorge, il devenait trop lourd.

« Tu peux m’en parler tu sais. On est là pour toi. On a tous eu des problèmes de couples, poursuivit le reporter. Le silence n’aide pas plus que le reste dans ces cas-là ».

Il lui en coûtait de prononcer ces mots, mais il se devait de lui montrer qu’il pouvait être présent pour son ami.

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir te changer les idées avec nous cet après-midi. On va surfer. Je pourrais t’apprendre... »

Face au manque d’entrain de son ami, Martin chercha une autre solution. Il poursuivit :

« Robin, Vincent, Loïc et Mathieu veulent aller bronzer. Tu pourras continuer ton bouquin là-bas, avec eux. On ne va pas surfer tout l’après-midi de toute façon. Comme ça, dès qu’on a fini, on vous rejoint et on passe le reste de la journée, tous ensemble. »

Les seuls mots qui franchirent la barrière des lèvres de Yann furent : « Merci Martin », comme ceux d’un enfant timide qui remercierait un adulte lui remettant un présent. Ils firent mal à Yann et la douleur fit écho dans les oreilles de Martin. Il tenta de détendre le quarantenaire, une fois de plus :

« Et puis, tu verras Cindy et Hugo. J’ai hâte de connaître ton opinion à ce sujet... »

C’est Loïc qui vint rompre la discussion en faisant irruption dans le salon. Rémi le suivait de près, un pistolet à eau dans les mains. Il vint se placer derrière Yann qui, sursauta de surprise, provoquant le rire de Martin.

« Invité donc bouclier, s’exclama Rémi, qui baissa son arme aussitôt.

\- Bon, ben ping-pong alors. Ça vous dit ? , proposa Loïc, désœuvré. Martin regarda Yann, qui opina du chef, faiblement. 

\- Si on fait un double, je me mets avec Yann, annonça Martin fièrement, en adressant un clin d’œil à son patron.

\- Les nains contre les titans du coup, affirma Rémi. Ça me va ! »

Il eut pour seule réplique un doigt d’honneur entendu des deux adversaires. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la table de ping-pong et Martin tendit une raquette à Yann. Quand il s’en saisit leurs doigts se frôlèrent et un frisson lui parcourra l’échine. Par chance, personne ne perçut son trouble, trop occupés qu’ils étaient à s’étirer et à prouver qui était le plus fort. Le duo formé par les deux membres de Bangumi, s’effondrait lamentablement, quand Hugo vint sauver l’honneur de ses camarades et interrompit le match pour annoncer que le repas était prêt. Cindy ferait partie des convives. Cela eut pour effet de faire tousser Loïc et Rémi de concert. Martin ne pût retenir un rire, qui fit soupirer Hugo. Yann s’assit à côté de Robin à la table. Il fut soulagé de voir que Cindy se plaçait également à sa droite, laissant Martin à bonne distance. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, mais Yann continua d’éviter soigneusement le regard de Martin.

 

***

 

Toute la petite bande s’était préparée, avait installé les planches de surf sur les toits des voitures, enfilé maillots de bain et combinaisons et pris la direction de la plage. Une fois arrivée, les surfeurs n’avaient pas attendu une minute, avant de se jeter à l’eau. Pendant ce temps, le reste installait leurs serviettes, vissait leurs casquettes et chapeaux, leurs lunettes de soleil sur le nez et se passait de la crème solaire. Robin se moqua gentiment de la peau laiteuse de Vincent, qui affrontait le soleil pour la première fois de l’année. Yann, quant à lui, refusa d’ôter son t-shirt, étonnant tout le monde.

Alors que Vincent, Loïc et Mathieu bronzaient paisiblement, Robin entama sa lecture. Yann, quant à lui, restait recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il scrutait chaque fait et geste de Martin. Robin n’en perdait pas une miette. Il s’adressa discrètement à lui :

« Va le rejoindre au lieu de rester planté là, t’en crèves d’envie. Il t’a proposé de te donner des cours, je te le rappelle.

\- Je suis si évident que ça, demanda Yann ?

\- Tu n’es pas très discret, dit Robin, avant de lui adresser un clin d’œil.

\- Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis incapable de tenir en équilibre.

\- Tu t’en fiches... Et puis les chutes, ça rapproche.

\- Il est avec tout le monde. Il n’a pas le temps pour un débutant. C’était juste une proposition par politesse.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c’est par politesse et sans arrière-pensée qu’il t’a parlé de Laurent ? , ajouta Vincent, qui avait tout entendu de la scène.

\- C’était juste pour savoir pourquoi j’étais resté muet la veille. Rien de plus, tenta Yann, avec un aplomb feint.

\- Comme par hasard, dirent en cœur les deux compères.

\- Vous êtes cons, conclut Yann, en s’allongeant cette fois sur sa serviette.

Dans cette position, il pouvait éviter de voir Martin apparaître sans cesse dans son champ de vision et pouvait espérer penser à autre chose.

Il n’émit plus aucun son et s’endormit, jusqu’à ce que des gouttes glacées, viennent s’épancher sur son T-shirt, qui se colla à sa peau, et le réveillent en sursaut. Martin se tenait au-dessus de lui, avec un large sourire, des mèches de cheveux ruisselantes, collées à son front.

« Tu viens te baigner ? lui proposa-t-il. Je t’ai promis une leçon de surf, tu te souviens ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, les serviettes étaient toutes vides. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et aperçut tout le petit groupe dans l’eau. Il se tourna vers Martin de nouveau et vit dans ses yeux, une lueur d’effrois qu’il refusa d’interpréter. Alors, il se leva, retira ses lunettes et sa casquette et partit vers l’eau.

« Tu n’as pas oublié d’enlever quelque chose ? demanda Martin. Mais, voyant que Yann ne comprenait pas, Martin désigna son t-shirt. 

\- Je vais avoir un coup de soleil si je ne le mets pas.

\- Je te mets de la crème si tu veux.

\- Non, non. Ecoute vas-y, j’arrive je l’enlève.

\- Je t’attends, ne t’en fais pas.

\- Non Martin, je te rejoins, dit-il en haussant le ton. »

Face à sa réaction, Martin se sentit un peu perdu, mais il partit l’attendre près de l’eau, un peu à l’écart du groupe. Yann prit une profonde inspiration, puis retira son t-shirt et prit soin de remonter son short de bain, un peu plus haut. Il rejoint Martin, qui avait déjà étalé une planche de surf pour lui, près du bord de l’eau, là où le sable était encore humide, mais où les vagues ne pouvaient pas les atteindre. Martin allait pour l’observer, puis s’y refusa de peur d’une nouvelle réaction de sa part. Yann sentit son trouble et déclara :

« Excuse-moi pour cette réaction. C’est juste, que je ne suis pas très à l’aise, torse nu...

\- Pas de soucis... puis pour changer de sujet, il poursuivit : Bon je te le donne ce cours ?

\- Volontiers, dit Yann en esquissant un sourire. »

Cela réchauffa le cœur du brun, qui bomba un peu le torse, comme un gamin, fier d’offrir une création à ses parents, aussi laide soit-elle. Il commença sa leçon. Yann sentit les regards de Robin et Vincent se posaient sur eux, mais ne fit aucune réflexion. D’autant que Martin ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués. Le moment était trop précieux, il ne pouvait briser l’instant. Il se concentra sur la voix rauque qui débitait ses explications. Martin lui fit une rapide démonstration sur le sable, insistant sur les points les plus importants. Yann s’entraîna sur le sable, puis ce fut à son tour de se lancer... dans l’eau. Martin rit face à sa maladresse, avec une infinie tendresse, ce qui fit sourire et encouragea Yann. Il retenta l’expérience plusieurs fois, avec ténacité, jusqu’à pouvoir se redresser et se tenir debout, une fraction de seconde. Martin l’applaudit sur sa planche, avant d’éclater de rire, quand Yann glissa de sa planche. Les cascades furent nombreuses cet après-midi-là, mais il parvint tout de même à rester debout sur sa planche, de plus en plus longtemps. Martin l’observait attentivement. Si intensément même, qu’en fermant les yeux, il pouvait redessiner chaque courbe de son patron. Il en fut complètement troublé. Par chance, Yann, trop occupé à choir, ne le perçut pas.

La petite troupe profita ainsi de la plage, jusqu’au coucher du soleil, qui signa la fin de l’activité et le retour à la maison.


	2. Vacances mouvementées (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite du premier chapitre :) 
> 
> J'ai été un petit peu trop généreuse sur les dialogues. N'hésitez pas à commenter. 
> 
> Bonne lecture! ;)

**_Chapitre 1 (suite)_** \- Partie 2

Le dîner englouti et tandis que certains envisageaient un film à la maison, d'autres souhaitèrent sortir boire un verre et poursuivre la soirée en boîte. Ainsi, l'équipe de Bangumi, accompagnée de Cindy et Robin, partirent ensemble au bar de la plage. Ils y burent quelques verres ; Hugo, Martin et Cindy racontant des anecdotes de leurs précédentes vacances à Biarritz. Yann restait un peu intimidé et sur la défensive face au groupe. Ils avaient beau être amis, il détestait parler de sa vie privée. Il était d'un naturel pudique, mais il savait aussi que l'alcool, pouvait lui jouer des tours et devenir son ennemi. Pour autant, il ne s'interdit pas de boire. Suffisamment alcoolisé pour devenir presque à l'aise socialement et, devant l'envie furieuse de Robin de se déhancher sur la piste, il accepta de rejoindre la boîte. Ce que toute la bande approuva. Une fois entrés, Hugo et Cindy connaissant le videur, ils avalèrent quelques shooters supplémentaires. Et face à la chaude ambiance, ils investirent la piste. Cindy et Hugo ne cessèrent de se rapprocher, faisant sourire le reste du groupe. Soudain, un groupe de quelques filles accosta Martin. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement. Il laissa libre court à ce jeu de séduction qui s'installait, ce qui fit fulminer Yann. Robin tentait vainement de le distraire, mais c'était plus fort que lui, cela le mettait hors de lui. Il allait partir s'asseoir sur les fauteuils du fond, quand un type vint l'accoster. Les lumières de la boîte ne lui permettaient de distinguer que quelques caractéristiques. Il devait mesurer 1m80, était mat de peau et devait avoir la vingtaine, assez musclé.

Il n'avait plus l'habitude de se faire draguer. A Paris, les rares fois où il sortait, les types qui arrivaient à distinguer ses quelques cheveux blancs, agissaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un ami de leurs parents. Si Laurent ne venait pas s'interposer auparavant, indiquant " chasse gardée ". Il détestait ce sentiment d'être la possession de quelqu'un, comme il détestait cette sensation d'être coincé dans un corps qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être un esprit dont le corps le trahissait, les marques du temps ayant pris possession de son corps.

Même s'il était méfiant envers son comportement, ayant aperçu la langue de Martin traînait dans la bouche de cette fille, il n'y tint plus et proposa à l'homme d'aller fumer à l'extérieur. Yann le prit par la main de rage, le guidant vers l'extérieur et n'espérait qu'une réaction de Martin. Pourtant celui-ci, semblait très occupé et ne se souciait nullement de son cas. Hugo et Cindy étaient également trop occupés de leur côté. En revanche, Vincent et Robin ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle et craignaient le désastre que cela pouvait annoncer avec l'alcool ingurgité.

A l'extérieur, il alluma sa cigarette, en proposant une à l'inconnu. Il s'appelait Antoine. Yann apprit qu'il avait 24 ans et qu'il travaillait comme vendeur dans un magasin de vêtements de la région. Très rapidement, le jeune homme lui proposa d'aller chez lui. Il accepta, l'alcool aidant, quand une main agrippa son épaule.

" Tu peux me filer une clope, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai oublié les miennes à la maison, dit Martin.

Yann soupira, puis lui en offrit une, puis il lui tendit un briquet. Mais Martin ne récupéra que la cigarette. Il passa ses mains autour du bâton de nicotine et indiqua à Yann qu'il devait lui allumer. Antoine allait partir quand Yann lui attrapa le bras :

\- C'est qu'un pote, j'allume sa cigarette et on y va.

Il la lui alluma, puis se dirigea vers Antoine, quand Martin insista :

\- Tu ne passes pas la soirée avec nous, alors ?

\- Pauvre petit, t'as déjà trouvé de quoi t'occuper, je ne te manquerai pas, avança-t-il avec dédain.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul. Je dois m'attendre à une apparition dans la nuit ?

\- Tu seras ravi d'apprendre que tu ne dérangeras personne dans la chambre. Tu n'auras même pas à demander sa chambre à Hugo. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

\- Merci de ta générosité. Je préviens Laurent que tu ne rentreras pas à Paris ?

\- Je vais te laisser, vous avez l'air d'avoir des choses à régler, intervint Antoine.

\- Non, non, attends ça va vite se régler. Puis, Yann se tourna vers Martin. Laurent et moi, c'est fini. C'est ça que tu voulais attendre ? Voilà maintenant tu le sais.

Martin fut surpris que Yann le lui annonce ainsi, puis il reprit ses esprits et alors qu'ils partaient, il l'interpela à nouveau :

\- C'est pathétique Yann. Tu romps et tu te dis que ça serait une bonne idée de l'oublier avec un mineur.

\- Antoine a 24 ans. Mais c'est marrant que tu parles de mineurs, parce que les filles dans lesquelles t'as fourré ta langue, t'es sûr qu'elles étaient majeures ?

\- C'est ça qui te fait chier alors ? Que des meufs tournent autour de moi ?

\- Oui voilà, c'est ça t'as tout compris Martin. Bravo ! C'est moi qui suis jaloux de toi et de tes pauvres meufs, dit-il cynique avant de rejoindre Antoine qui s'était de nouveau éloigné. Lâche-moi maintenant !

\- Amuse-toi bien cette nuit avec ton Sugar Baby, lança Martin.

Pour seule réponse, Yann lui adressa un doigt d'honneur. Puis, il disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit bien avancée. Martin s'appuya contre un poteau : ses mains tremblaient encore de colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte. Il envoya un texto à Hugo, pour prévenir le reste du groupe qu'il quittait la boîte. Il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, alors il continua de fumer le long de la plage. Sa balade nocturne, terminée, il rentra.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, tout habillé et poussa un long soupir. Il repensait à son altercation avec son patron, sa révélation. Il gambergeât longtemps, si longtemps qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormait.

 

***

 

Le lendemain c'est le bruit de la porte de la chambre s'ouvrant qui le réveilla en sursaut. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Yann retirer son t-shirt et son pantalon et s'allonger dans son lit. Il attendit un instant, puis voyant qu'il s'endormait, se leva, attrapa de quoi se changer et partit se doucher.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il tomba nez à nez avec Robin, qui passait dans le couloir. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire, allait pour continuer son chemin, quand il revint sur ses pas et interpella Martin :

" Ça va, t'as passé une bonne soirée ? , mais il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

\- Oui… désolé de vous avoir abandonné, mais j'avais trop bu. J'avais besoin de marcher pour éliminer.

\- Pas de soucis… puis sentant, qu'il n'aurait aucune explication, s'il ne provoquait pas son interlocuteur, il tenta : et avec Yann, ça s'est arrangé ?

\- De ?

\- Je l'ai croisé ce matin, quand il est rentré et apparemment, vous vous êtes disputés devant la boîte ?

\- Non, rien de bien méchant, je cherchais juste à lui dire d'arrêter de fumer, hésita-t-il.

\- Venant de quelqu'un qui est lui-même fumeur, ça a dû le faire rire.

\- Peut-être… Bon on se retrouve au déjeuner, dit-il en tentant de s'éclipser.

Mais Robin le retint par le bras :

" Martin, il va falloir que vous ayez une explication tous les deux, une bonne fois pour toute. "

Mais Martin haussa les épaules et s'extirpa. Quand, il entra dans la chambre, il prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit et déposa ses affaires sur son lit. Il regarda en direction de son patron : il dormait à poings fermés. Son visage avait perdu toute trace d'inquiétude, il était paisible. C'était la première fois que Martin le voyait de la sorte. Il était troublé. Mais, il se ressaisit vite et quitta la pièce. En fermant la porte, il s'appuya contre elle et poussa un soupir. Il était complètement perdu. Il décida de rejoindre la troupe d'amis, au bord de la piscine, pour se changer les idées. Vincent et Robin étaient restés dans leur chambre, ce qui permit au journaliste de se détendre un peu.

 

***

 

Ils se retrouvèrent tous pour le déjeuner. Cindy s'était assise à côté d'Hugo et les deux amoureux ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle. Martin adressa un sourire complice à son meilleur ami, qui rougit. Yann avait pris soin de se placer le plus loin possible de Martin, et le journaliste faisait tout pour l'éviter. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de la journée. Martin partit surfer l'après-midi et Yann resta près de la piscine, accompagné de Vincent et Robin.

Quand Martin rentra de la plage, Robin lui bloqua le passage jusqu'à la salle de bain :

" Martin, il faut que tu lui parles. Tu as des choses à entendre et lui aussi. Il ne va pas bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?

\- C'est ton ami, non ?

\- C'est mon patron.

\- Tu pars souvent en vacances avec ton patron, si ce n'est pas aussi ton ami ?

\- C'est Hugo qui lui a proposé de venir, pas moi.

\- Pardon d'être aussi direct, mais vous faîtes chier tous les deux à être aussi têtus. Alors vous savez quoi, maintenant démerdez-vous ! Si ça doit se terminer en baston, surtout ne me faîtes pas signe, d'accord ? "

Sur ce, il claqua la porte de sa chambre, dans laquelle il s'était rendu. Martin sentit une colère sourde monter en lui et quand il pénétra dans la salle de bain, il jeta avec force sa combinaison au sol. Il prit appuis sur le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il se sentait perdu, complètement démuni. Il se glissa sous la douche et resta ainsi de longues minutes, tentant de noyer toutes les pensées qui le hantaient. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre, il fit face à Yann dans le couloir. Quand il croisa son regard glacé, il tenta de le retenir par le bras, mais Yann se défit de son emprise, d'un geste brusque. Martin ne put rien dire. Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit en soufflant. Il plaça sa tête entre ses mains et resta, là encore, un long moment à fixer le sol de la pièce.

C'est Hugo, qui le sortit de ses pensées en toquant à la porte, pour prévenir que le dîner était prêt. Il se releva et vint rejoindre la table. Une fois encore, Yann s'était placé à l'extrême opposé de Martin. Ils se fuyaient l'un l'autre et cela commençait à se voir.

Pour tenter de réchauffer l'ambiance, Hugo et Vincent avaient proposé une soirée " jeux de société " à la villa. Bien qu'une grande partie du groupe doutât de la réussite de l'activité, tous se plièrent à l'exercice. Au moment de former les équipes de dessinateurs en herbe, Vincent, qui avait mis en place toute une stratégie, plaça Yann et Martin dans la même équipe. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux, mais ne souhaitant pas faire de vague, acceptèrent. Leur complicité latente aidant, ils gagnèrent même la partie.

" Bon, ben puisque vous avez gagné, dit Hugo, qui aidait également Vincent dans son plan, Martin c'est à toi de faire l'ambiance musicale. Joue-nous un morceau de guitare.

\- Euh… C'est pas les perdants normalement, qui reçoivent un gage ?

\- Allez Martin, je ne t'ai pas entendu cette année, le supplia Cindy, qui devait être également de la partie. "

Martin abdiqua et alla chercher sa guitare. Il commença à entonner les premières notes de " _Forever Young_ " pour accompagner le son de l'instrument. Il avait une voix suave, grave, envoutante. Tous étaient concentrés, emportés par la musique. Yann était parcouru de frissons. Pour garder une contenance, il alluma une cigarette. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les doigts de Martin. A la fin du morceau, il lui en fut réclamer un autre, puis un autre, et encore un ; de sorte, qu'il ne resta plus que Vincent, Yann et lui à la fin de la soirée. Vincent se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre et Yann allait faire de même, quand Martin l'attrapa par le bras. Cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas s'échapper. Il se tourna vers Martin, qui avait les yeux brillants :

" Reste encore un peu, dit-il. "

Yann ne put lui refuser et il entonna encore quelques mélodies. Les volutes de fumées que relâchait Yann dans le ciel semblaient suivre le rythme de la musique. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Martin avait posé sa guitare sur la table et s'était rapproché de lui. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Yann pouvait sentir le souffle de Martin sur son visage, et pour une fois, le souffle d'un autre individu près de son visage lui paraissait agréable. Finalement, c'est le poivre et sel qui parcouru les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient tous les deux, mais c'est la langue de Martin qui demanda à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, en premier. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Martin se saisit de sa guitare et entraîna Yann à sa suite. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Martin poussa Yann, délicatement, vers son lit. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Martin recommença à marquer le cou du quarantenaire. Ses mains se rapprochaient dangereusement du point sensible. Finalement, il voulut retirer le t-shirt de Yann quand celui stoppa son geste.

" Attends Martin, pas comme ça…

\- J'ai une protection, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Non, non… Martin arrête, arrête ! , dit-il avant de définitivement le repousser.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Yann, bon sang ? , s'agaça Martin.

\- Je veux qu'on soit clairs tous les deux, Martin. Il faut qu'on discute. Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'on veut. Ce qu'on attend de l'autre…

\- On ne peut pas discuter de ça après ?

\- Je suis désolé Martin. Je ne peux pas.

Il se leva, allait se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, quand Martin le stoppa de nouveau :

" Attends, d'accord ! T'as raison, on a besoin de parler… Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Pose-moi n'importe quelle question et j'y répondrai, je te le promets, lui répondit le poivre et sel.

\- Laurent et toi, c'est fini pour de bon ?

\- On n'est plus ensemble depuis mai.

\- C'est à cause de Bolloré ?

\- Bolloré et le reste…

\- Mais euh… pourtant, vous avez signé pour l'émission sur TMC ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la partie business le problème.

\- Et c'est quoi alors ? , tenta Martin sans confiance.

\- Je ne sais si tu es la bonne personne à qui je peux en parler, Martin.

\- Yann, tu as dit que tu répondrais à n'importe quelle question.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Excuse-moi… alors disons qu'il était jaloux…

\- Jaloux de qui ? Il hésita un temps, baissa la tête, se gratta la nuque, gêné. Puis, il inspira profondément et lança : " De notre relation à tous les deux. Il pensait qu'il y avait plus entre nous.

\- Et toi, tu voulais … qu'il y ait plus entre nous ?, parvint à articuler Martin.

\- Tu es hétéro, alors la question ne se pose pas.

\- On s'est embrassé pourtant et c'est toi qui m'a stoppé y a 5 minutes.

\- Oui, mais toi et moi Martin, on sait très bien que dans cette boîte de nuit… Si une fille t'avait proposé, tu l'aurais ramenée.

\- Je suis rentré seul et toi accompagné, je te ferais remarquer.

\- Je suis trop vieux de toute façon pour toi.

\- Antoine était plus jeune que moi, non ?

\- C'était une erreur, le coup d'un soir… Je voulais oublier Laurent. Et pour une fois qu'un jeune s'intéressait un peu à moi… J'en ai profité…

\- Et c'était bien ? , demanda le jeune reporter, les yeux embués de larmes par toutes ces révélations.

\- Sur le moment oui… Mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche…

\- Yann… tu ne veux vraiment pas ?

\- Martin, toi et moi, on sait que tu voyages et que tu es un peu comme le cliché du marin : une fille dans chaque port…

\- Je pourrais arrêter, tu sais.

\- Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas. "

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Martin ; elles avaient le goût du tabac froid et l'amertume d'un baiser d'adieu. Leurs fronts se collèrent et Yann enchaîna :

" Demain, je repartirai sur Paris. Ça me permettra de réfléchir et toi de respirer. On se reverra à la rentrée, avec les idées claires.

\- On aurait pu réfléchir ensemble tu sais…

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible ça. "

Martin vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de retenir une larme, tout comme son aîné.

" Excuse-moi, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche.

\- C'est pas grave, lui répondit le présentateur ".

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à regret, mais ils le devaient. Le reporter s'allongea sur son lit, pendant que son patron partait dans la salle de bain. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, après avoir passé un certain temps à fixer le mur.

Au matin, quand il se réveilla, le lit en face était vide. Yann avait préparé ses affaires au petit matin et avait pris le premier vol pour Paris. Officiellement, il les quittait plus tôt pour travailler sur la nouvelle émission. Vincent, Robin et Hugo n'étaient pas dupes, mais ils ne surent rien de ce qu'il s'était déroulé cette nuit-là. Martin gardait le silence et ses distances.

Il passa le reste des soirées, durant le séjour, à boire et à enchaîner les conquêtes féminines. Les choses s'annonçaient compliquées à son retour sur Paris…


	3. Rentrée Houleuse (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Début du deuxième chapitre. 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

**_Rentrée Houleuse_** (Part 1)

 

Martin remercia Robin de l’avoir déposé devant son immeuble et salua ses deux compagnons de voyage. Son sac sur l’épaule, il inspira profondément l’air parisien… La pollution ne lui avait décidément pas manqué. Il se saisit de ses clefs et poussa la porte de l’immeuble. Arrivé dans son appartement, il jeta ses affaires sur le canapé et se laissa glisser sur le sol. La gueule de bois ne l’avait pas quitté depuis son réveil et le trajet n’en avait été que plus difficile. Il soupira profondément et se maudissait d’avoir céder à la tentation de reprendre un dernier verre. Après quelques minutes, il envoya un message à Hugo, resté encore quelques jours à Biarritz avec Cindy, afin de le prévenir qu’il était bien rentré. Il était tenté d’envoyer un message à une toute autre personne pour la prévenir de son retour dans la capitale, mais il se ravisa bien vite. Sa fierté avait été bien trop atteinte. Pourtant, le poivre et sel ne quittait pas ses pensées une seule seconde. C’est bien cela qui l’avait poussé à enchaîner les conquêtes à Biarritz, comme une provocation indirecte envers Yann. Comme s’il voulait montrer à Yann que ses reproches étaient fondés. « Tu agis comme un enfant… Tu es stupide, mon pauvre », pensa-t-il.

Agacé, il finit par se relever pour avaler un cachet et tenter de faire partir ce foutu mal de crâne. Il alla prendre une douche et partit se coucher, mais il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Le présentateur hantait ses pensées. Il allait devenir fou. Il ne cessa de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. La chaleur parisienne de cette fin de mois d’août rendait la chose encore plus difficile. Il se retint maintes et maintes fois de crier sa colère ; tout finissait par l’énerver : les gens qui parlaient dans la rue, le bruit des voitures et même l’absence de bruit par instant. Il se releva et alluma la télévision. Il zappa de programme en programme sans réellement faire attention à leurs contenus. Il finit par rester sur un documentaire animalier : l’un de ceux qui passe à 2h du matin et dont seuls les insomniaques sont capables d’y trouver un quelconque intérêt. Le crocodile finit par dévorer le gnou et le générique se lança. Il se leva et éteignit le poste. Le sommeil l’avait définitivement quitté. Il ouvrit la fenêtre du salon et se saisit d’une cigarette, qu’il parvint à allumer, malgré le tremblement de ses mains. Sa nervosité ne faisait qu’empirer. Il tira sur le bâtonnet de nicotine et en ressentit un soulagement, presque immédiat. Il observa la rue sous ses yeux, puis finit par noyer son regard dans les lumières de la ville. Le mégot consumé, il referma la fenêtre et regagna son lit. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil, qui affichait 4h. Il maugréa encore quelques insultes contre la terre entière, se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer son cri. Finalement, il s’endormit d’épuisement.   

Le lendemain matin, les bruits de la ville qui s’éveille le tirèrent de son sommeil. Il n’était plus habitué à entendre l’effervescence urbaine. S’il avait pu, il serait descendu frapper cet automobiliste qui venait de klaxonner dans le vide, comme celui qui venait de lui répondre. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il se leva pour se faire un café. Ses pensées ressurgirent presque immédiatement : il se voyait encore prendre son petit-déjeuner à Biarritz, aux côtés de Yann… Il se saisit de sa tasse à pleine main et hurla de surprise quand celle-ci vint lui brûler la paume. Il lâcha l’objet, qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol, laissant tout son contenu se déverser. Il s’insulta intérieurement d’être aussi stupide, avant de commencer à tout nettoyer… La journée promettait d’être longue. Finalement, il renonça à prendre le petit-déjeuner chez lui. Il alla se préparer, enfila les premiers vêtements propres qui lui passaient sous la main, attrapa son portefeuille, son paquet de cigarettes et son téléphone et partit déambuler dans Paris. Yann l’obsédait tellement, qu’il avait l’impression de le voir à chaque coin de rue.

Alors à bout de nerfs, il prit une décision radicale et trahit la promesse qu’il s’était fait à lui-même, de ne pas le revoir avant la reprise du travail. Il s’engouffra dans la première bouche de métro et se dirigea vers l’appartement du présentateur. Une jeune femme et sa fille sortirent de l’immeuble. Martin en profita pour leur tenir la porte et se faufiler vers les escaliers, qu’il grimpa à une vitesse folle. Arrivé devant la porte de l’appartement, il marqua un temps d’arrêt : son cœur battait la chamade, il avait le souffle court et ses mains tremblaient un peu. Il prit une grande inspiration, réarrangea son t-shirt et ses cheveux et sonna. Après quelques secondes, Yann entrouvrit la porte. Il avait chaussé ses lunettes, ce qui lui donnait son air si sérieux et ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille. Il avait aussi enfilé une chemise, un peu trop grande pour lui et Martin reconnut le short, qu’il portait près de la piscine à Biarritz. Dès qu’il le vit, au lieu de laisser Martin rentrer, le poivre et sel sortit de l’appartement et poussa la porte derrière lui. Martin, un peu surpris, entama la conversation :

« Je suis désolé, je sais que j’aurais dû prévenir avant de passer… Mais je suis rentré hier de Biarritz et… Tu vas bien, dit-il hésitant ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Martin ? , répondit le plus âgé d’un ton glacial.

\- Je voulais te parler… On avait dit que… enfin, on en reparlerait, une fois les idées claires…

\- T’aurais pu prévenir…

\- Je sais. Je te l’ai dit, je suis désolé… Je voulais juste te dire que… Enfin, je voulais tu saches que je suis vraiment prêt à faire tous les efforts et à t’attendre… quand tu seras prêt…

\- Écoute Martin, je crois que tu devrais oublier tout ça, d’accord, le coupa-t-il. C’était juste un moment d’égarement et c’est tout. C’est du passé, c’était les vacances… Enfin, c’était une erreur quoi.

\- Attends Yann, y a plein de trucs que je t’ai pas dits, que tu sais pas …

Martin marqua un temps d’arrêt, il cherchait ses mots, mais ses pensées étaient bloquées sur la chemise que portait Yann.

« Elle est trop grande pour toi cette chemise, tu n’as pas rendu toutes ses affaires à Laurent ou quoi ?, dit-il un peu moqueur, pour tenter de détendre l’atmosphère.

Yann ne répondit pas. Le silence les enveloppait. Ce silence déchirait le cœur de Martin. Il mit du temps à réaliser, avant de prononcer ces mots, qui venaient éclater la bulle du secret :

« Je te dérange, t’es pas tout seul ? »

Face au silence de Yann, il comprit et posa LA question, qui n’exigeait aucune réponse, car il ne la connaissait que trop bien :  

« T’es retourné avec lui, c’est ça ? 

\- C’est compliqué Martin. Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler avec toi.

\- Il est là dans ton appart là ? , demanda-t-il, en haussant le ton.

\- Chut, moins fort. S’il t’entend, je vais avoir droit à une crise. Faut que tu y ailles Martin. Je peux pas te parler de toute façon.

\- J’ai compris… T’es un lâche Yann. »

Martin partit en furie de l’immeuble. Des larmes s’accumulaient au bord de ses yeux. Elles finirent par rouler sur ses joues jusqu’à ce qu’il rentre chez lui. Il claqua la porte de son appartement, avec fureur et s’effondra sur son lit, encore tout habillé. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler, se métamorphosant en sanglots, incontrôlés. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, voire des heures. Il se haïssait d’avoir cru à ce rapprochement, d’avoir été aussi mal pour Yann cet été, de s’être senti coupable parfois.

Le jeune reporter finit par se relever et se saisit de la seule bouteille de vodka qu’il restait dans ses placards. Il passa le reste de sa journée ainsi, à fumer et à boire, devant la TV allumée, dont le son ne faisait qu’emplir le vide de la pièce.

Il passa les jours suivants dans le même état, jusqu’à ce qu’Hugo, tout juste rentré de ses vacances, ne vienne toquer à sa porte pour prendre de ses nouvelles, face à son manque de communication par textos. Martin lui ouvrit la porte : les cheveux dans le même désordre que son salon ; avec un t-shirt et un boxer, qu’il devait porter depuis trois jours.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous bon sang ?, le questionna Hugo, de l’inquiétude dans la voix.  

\- Putain, mais ça va pas de hurler ! Moins fort, mec !

\- Mais, je rêve pas ! T’es saoul ! Mec, sérieusement ? Il est que 15h, qu’est-ce que tu fous dans cet état ?

\- Putain, moins fort, je t’ai dit ! J’ai un mal de crâne, c’est tout.

\- N’essaie même pas de mentir. T’as vu l’état de ton appart ? Ça pue un mélange de tabac froid et d’animal mort, mec, je te jure !

\- Exagère pas !

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ? demanda Hugo avec insistance.

\- Rien, j’ai juste fait la fête.

\- Tout seul, comme un con ?

\- Oui, tu vois ça m’arrive !

\- Bon, puisque tu décides de jouer les têtes brûlées et que je n’aurai aucune réponse aujourd’hui, j’abandonne. Enfin, pas tout à fait… Va prendre une douche et te préparer, on file voir un film. Pendant ce temps, je range ton appart et j’aère !

\- Arrête Hugo, j’ai aucune envie de …

\- Pas de discussion, ce n’était pas une proposition !

\- Mais…  
\- Exécution ! »

Face à l’insistance d’Hugo et étant donné son état, Martin n’insista pas et fila sous la douche. Trente minutes plus tard, l’appartement était de nouveau habitable et Martin fin prêt. Son meilleur ami lui avait préparé une décoction spéciale « gueule de bois », qu’il avala en grimaçant. Il attrapa ses affaires et ils filèrent vers le cinéma le plus proche.

Le film n’avait rien de bien passionnant : il s’agissait de l’une de ses comédies françaises qui sortent l’été et qui ne font d’entrées que parce que le public cherche à fuir la chaleur écrasante extérieure. Martin ne prêtait presque pas attention à l’écran, mais il se fit la réflexion qu’il était chanceux d’avoir un meilleur ami comme Hugo, qui tentait de lui changer les idées, coûte que coûte.

A la sortie du film, Hugo tenta une nouvelle fois de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Martin lui prétexta qu’il agissait comme ça pour relâcher la pression accumulée pendant ses reportages et cette fin de saison mouvementée. Face au manque de coopération de son ami, Hugo finit par abdiquer… du moins, pour l’instant. Il savait qu’il finirait par tout lui expliquer, tôt ou tard. Ils finirent la soirée comme ils avaient l’habitude de le faire à l’ESJ : avec une pizza, devant une comédie américaine.

Martin venait juste de refermer la porte d’entrée après le départ d’Hugo, quand son téléphone vibra. Il s’en saisit et lu le message qui s’affichait :

**_De : Yann_ **

_« Il faut absolument que tu gardes pour toi ce que tu as vu ce matin, s’il-te-plaît._

_Personne ne doit savoir pour Laurent et moi._

_Pas même Vincent et Robin. Je te fais confiance, Martin._

_On se voit lundi. »_

Son visage se crispa. Il jeta le téléphone négligemment sur sa table de chevet et s’allongea sur son lit. Epuisé, il ne tarda pas à s’endormir, malgré la colère.

 

***

 

Le lendemain matin, le reporter se réveilla. La colère de la veille ne semblait pas s’être dissipée. Il empoigna son portable, relu le message de Yann et jeta l’appareil un peu plus loin dans le lit en poussant un long soupir. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il décida de se préparer à sortir pour rejoindre Hugo, Vincent et Robin comme prévu. Cela lui changerait certainement les idées. Il fila sous la douche : il avait espéré, que cette douche eut pu effacer toutes ses aigreurs, ses rancœurs, ses peines, en vain. Il enfila le premier t-shirt qui s’offrait à lui, en retroussa les manches et revêtit un jean. Puis, il claqua la porte de son appartement.

Ses amis l’attendaient déjà, assis à une terrasse, à profiter des rayons du soleil estival, par cette chaude journée, avant la reprise imminente. Il salua tout le monde et s’assit. L’expression de son visage trahissait sa fatigue et une certaine préoccupation. Hugo tenta d’en connaître la cause, mais il n’y parvint pas. Vincent lui tendit un briquet, alors qu’il le voyait trifouiller dans ses poches, une cigarette déjà entre les lèvres, à peine installé. Personne n’insista mais tous avaient la même question qui leur brûlait les lèvres. Ils passèrent commande et Robin entama la conversation, ramenant consciemment le sujet vers Biarritz :

« C’était vraiment une super idée semaine au pays basque. C’est à refaire !

\- Ravi que ça vous ait plu, les gars. C’est vraiment un petit coin de paradis, poursuivit Hugo.

  
\- J’ai l’impression, que finalement, Yann a bien aimé, aussi. C’est dommage qu’il ait dû partir plus tôt, ajouta Robin.

\- Ouais, vraiment dommage… Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles d’ailleurs, depuis qu’il est rentré ? , demanda Vincent, en fixant la réaction de Martin.

\- A part quand il est arrivé sur Paris et qu’il a remercié Mathieu pour son accueil, sinon aucune nouvelle. Et toi Martin, de ton côté ?, tenta Hugo

\- Comment j’aurais pu avoir de ses nouvelles, je ne suis pas sa mère, que je sache, répondit-il sèchement. »

Les trois autres garçons se regardèrent, médusés par une telle réaction. Ils se doutaient que quelque chose s’était passée à Biarritz pour que Yann et Martin réagissent de cette façon à chaque fois que l’on évoquait le prénom de l’autre devant eux. Pour autant, ils ne parvenaient pas à connaître la teneur du propos. Hugo changea alors de conversation et le repas se passa dans de meilleures conditions. Cependant, tout le monde pouvait ressentir la tension de Martin.

A la fin du repas, ils quittèrent le restaurant et Martin retint discrètement Robin à l’écart, alors que Vincent faisait le pitre devant un Hugo, hilare.

« J’ai entendu que Vincent parlait d’aller en boîte ce soir… Je peux venir avec vous, s’il-te-plaît ? , interrogea Martin, embarrassé.

\- Oui, pas de soucis, répondit Robin, surpris d’une telle demande de la part du reporter. J’en parle à Vincent. Mais je ne sais pas trop où on va aller. On te tient au courant

\- Merci 

  
\- Aucun soucis… T’es sûr que ça va ?

  
Oui, j’ai envie de sortir, profiter des derniers moments de vacances, c’est tout », conclut Martin, avant de leur adresser un signe de signe de la main, pour signifier qu’il les abandonnait. 

Robin resta quelque peu interdit devant l’attitude et la requête de Martin. Mais, il n’en parla pas devant Hugo.

Arrivés chez eux, il discuta de tout cela avec Vincent, qui envoya un message à Martin.

**_De Vincent à Martin_** :

« On pense aller au ‘freedj’ ce soir. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment ton style, par contre. C’est pas vraiment la même ambiance qu’à Biarritz… »

**_De Martin à Vincent :_ **

« C’est parfait, ça changera un peu des vieux endroits habituels ! Quelle heure ? »

**_De Vincent à Martin :_ **

« C’est une boîte gay Martin. C’est ce que je voulais dire. »

**_De Martin à Vincent :_ **

« Quelle heure ? »

**_De Vincent à Martin :_ **

« 00H30 »

« C’est quoi cette histoire de Martin qui veut sortir en boîte gay ?, s’interrogea Vincent à haute voix.

\- Il a chopé toutes les filles de la terre à Biarritz, quand Yann est parti… Tu ne vois vraiment pas le lien, mon chéri ?, enchaîna Robin.

\- Justement, je pensais qu’on s’était trompé sur les sentiments de Martin…

\- Je pense que c’est plus compliqué. On ne sait pas tout ce qu’il s’est passé, juste avant que Yann parte.

\- Il a dit qu’il devait reprendre le boulot et revoir les conditions du contrat avec le groupe Bouygues… Tu penses que c’était faux ?

\- Je dis juste que ça l’arrangeait bien que cette réunion soit avancée… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Mais alors pourquoi … Enfin Martin… Je…

\- Il essaie de se prouver quelque chose peut-être. Attendons ce soir, on en saura sûrement plus… Un peu d’alcool et hop !, » termina Robin, avant de venir enlacer son compagnon et de l’embrasser tendrement.

Le soir venu, Martin rejoignit le couple devant la boîte. A peine rentrés, ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir et enchaînèrent quelques shots. Ils se mirent très rapidement à danser, quand un type vint accoster Martin. Celui-ci sembla un peu déstabilisé, mais Robin lui adressa un signe de tête d’encouragement. Vincent fit de même. Martin se laissa faire quelque peu et dansa avec l’inconnu. Mais celui-ci commença à s’approcher du journaliste pour l’embrasser. Ce dernier, paniqué, le repoussa avec force et commença à user d’insultes homophobes, avant de fuir vers la sortie. Robin tenta de le rattraper, en vain.  Il rejoignit à nouveau son compagnon dans l’enceinte de l’établissement, qui lui proposa de rentrer après cet incident. Ils étaient tous les deux complètement chamboulés. Le fait de ne pas connaître la situation entre Yann et Martin, les déconcertait totalement.

Martin, arrivé chez lui, jeta ses affaires avec rage et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il se recroquevilla complètement et commença à s’effondrer, en larmes. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, ne se comprenait plus. La tête lui tournait. Une envie de rendre le prit soudain, qu’il retint avec difficulté. Il finit par aller se coucher, des questions tournant en boucle dans sa tête. La nuit n’en fut que plus agitée.

Le lendemain, il reçut un message de Vincent, qui tenait à savoir s’il était bien rentré et s’il allait mieux. Martin répondit froidement à ce dernier. Vincent tenta alors d’en savoir un peu plus sur la situation, en envoyant un message au poivre et sel. Mais de ce côté aussi, cela semblait peine perdue et il n’obtint aucune explication supplémentaire. Il souffla intensément, quand deux bras vinrent l’enlacer et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Robin tenta de le rassurer, persuadé que tout allait s’arranger entre eux et qu’il comptait bien forcer le destin. Vincent lui sourit intensément, avant de venir caler sa tête dans son cou.

***


	4. Rentrée Houleuse (Part.2)

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Martin entendit la sonnerie retentir. Il enfila un t-shirt et fonça sur l’interphone, puis fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. Hugo avait l’habitude, il rentrerait sans sonner de toute façon. Il attrapa sa brosse à dents à la volée, tout en préparant son sac : il se saisit de son ordinateur - resté ouvert sur le lit -, récupéra son carnet fétiche ; et commença à enfiler ses chaussures. Hugo le trouva ainsi accroupi en train de faire ses lacets, laissant apercevoir des chaussettes aux motifs ridicules ; la brosse à dent dans la bouche, le dentifrice coulant le long de son menton et les cheveux complètement ébouriffés. Il ne put s’empêcher de retenir un rire devant l’image de son collègue, en retard, comme à son habitude.

« Aucune bonne résolution pour cette nouvelle saison alors ?

\- Ta gueule, fut la seule réponse que Martin tenta d’articuler, avant que du dentifrice ne viennent s’étaler sur le sol. Et merde !

  
\- T’es encore en retard, même pour ton nouveau boulot !

  
\- Nouveau boulot, c’est vite dit ! Bon, c’est bon je suis prêt, on y va ?, demanda Martin, après avoir rincé sa brosse à dent.

  
\- Tiens je t’ai pris un croissant au passage, je doute que tu ais eu le temps de déjeuner du coup.

  
\- Oh merci mec, t’es un vrai pote ! »

Martin se saisit du petit paquet et ils partirent prendre le métro pour se rendre chez Bangumi. Ils avaient instauré ce rituel, depuis que Hugo travaillait aussi pour la société de production. L’arrêt du Petit Journal avait failli signer la fin de cette tradition. Quand Laurent les avait appelés pour leur parler d’une nouvelle émission, ils n’avaient pas hésité une seconde et avaient tout de suite accepté. Hugo se doutait cependant que son ami avait accepté le poste pour des raisons différentes, mais son ami semblait en faire abstraction, comme si le nier lui permettait un certain réconfort.

Ils prirent le chemin du métro et Hugo ne cessa d’observer le comportement de Martin durant le trajet. Il gardait ses mâchoires serrées. Ses yeux effectuaient un va et vient machinal entre la vitre du métro et son portable, comme s’il attendait un appel ou un message.

« Tu sais, le métro c’est pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir du réseau, se moqua gentiment Hugo.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Martin, revenant à la réalité.

\- Je te vois triturer ton téléphone, comme si tu attendais un message.

\- J’attends pas de message. Ca ne t’arrive jamais de regarder ton portable, sans raison ?!, pesta-t-il.

\- Certainement, mais pas sept fois d’affilées en moins de 5 minutes.

\- Tu fais chier Hugo, d’accord ! Tu vas juger mes moindres mouvements longtemps, ou tu vas me laisser respirer ? »

Hugo fut tellement surpris par l’accès de colère de son meilleur ami, qu’il ne sût quoi répondre. Il resta interdit jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à leur station. Ils quittèrent la rame et marchèrent quelques temps, avant d’arriver devant les locaux, qu’ils connaissaient si bien. Ils croisèrent Etienne en bas, avec qui ils rejoignirent les bureaux de la production. Tout le monde se salua et se raconta les anecdotes des vacances terminées et déjà regrettées. Seul, Martin resta muet, mais personne ne sembla réellement le remarquer, obnubilé par les récits de vacances. Le reporter resta un long moment, le regard fixé vers le bureau de Yann, dont les stores étaient tirés et la porte ouverte, mais vide de toute présence. Il devait être en train de fumer sur le toit. Martin avait une furieuse envie de l’y rejoindre pour fumer lui aussi, mais également pour qu’ils aient enfin une explication. Il fut coupé dans son élan par l’arrivée dynamique de Laurent, suivi de près par Yann.

« Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous êtes en forme pour attaquer cette nouvelle saison. On fait la réunion de rentrée dans dix minutes, donc soyez prêts, déclara Laurent à travers le bureau. »

Avant même d’attendre une quelconque réponse de l’équipe de rédaction, il rejoignit le bureau de Yann, l’animateur sur les talons. Le poivre et sel avait pris grand soin de fuir le regard furibond de Martin et ne s’était même pas attardé à saluer l’assemblée. Comme un automate, il avait suivi Laurent ; et comme un automate, il avait fermé la porte et les stores de la pièce.

Dix minutes après, toute la rédaction était à son bureau pour effectuer la traditionnelle réunion de rentrée. Cette année, des changements devaient avoir lieu. Ceux qui avaient accepté de signer ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre, mais confiants, ils avaient suivi, presque aveuglément, leurs producteurs. Ces derniers sortirent du bureau et se postèrent devant tout le monde, pour exposer le programme. Laurent prit immédiatement la parole. La ligne éditoriale ne changerait pas, ils avaient été clairs là-dessus ; l’équipe se connaissait déjà, pour la plus grande part. Pour ce qui était des modifications, elles concernaient surtout la durée de l’émission. Cela donnait donc une plus grande part aux reportages. Les journalistes étaient ravis. Martin ne parvenait pourtant pas à se détendre. Laurent enchaîna sur le sempiternel discours budgétaire, avec son vocabulaire de producteur. En résumé, ils étaient suffisamment libres pour partir en équipe de deux ou trois faire des reportages, mais il fallait faire attention aux dépenses. Rien de bien étonnant en somme. Puis, le producteur entama le chapitre de l’international :

« Martin, comme d’habitude, tu t’occuperas de l’international. Puisque ton acolyte n’est pas resté, Clément t’accompagnera sur tes tournages. On a longuement réfléchi et cette année, étant donné les enjeux présidentiels, on va vous envoyer aux Etats-Unis. Tu y resteras le temps de couvrir la campagne, jusqu’à l’élection de Clinton. »

Martin sentit sa tête tourner. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il ne put entendre la suite de l’exposé. Les images de ces dernières semaines lui revinrent en mémoire : la dispute avec son patron, le baiser échangé, leurs échanges devant la porte de l’appartement… Il ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient toujours convenu de séjours courts, car Martin avait peur de s’ennuyer. Il percevait ce départ pour les Etats-Unis, comme une punition ; une énième fuite de Yann… Oui, c’était ça : une fuite du poivre et sel pour les éloigner l’un de l’autre, il en était certain.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit du mouvement autour de lui : tous retournaient vers leurs bureaux. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea lui aussi vers le sien. Il releva l’écran de son ordinateur, l’alluma et jeta un œil vers le bureau de Yann. Il avait relevé les stores et discutait avec Théodore et Guillaume. Martin se retint de se lever et de lui asséner une gifle monumentale, pour son comportement. A la place, il serra le poing et sa jambe se mit à s’agiter d’elle-même. Il n’entendit même pas que Valentine commençait à s’adresser à lui.

« Eh Oh ! Martin ? Ici la terre ! Tu m’entends ? ».

Le principal intéressé ne réagit pas jusqu’à ce qu’elle agite ses mains devant ses yeux. Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle et sembla reprendre conscience. Il desserra le poing, sa mâchoire se décontracta, sa jambe cessa peu à peu son mouvement.

« Eh ben, t’étais déjà parti aux Etats-Unis ou quoi ?, lui demanda Paul.

\- Pardon, je suis un peu fatigué, répondit Martin, quelque peu démuni.

\- Le jetlag ne va rien arranger, mon pauvre, le plaint Valentine.

\- Je vais te passer une commande de M&M’s aux amandes, tu peux en être certain, avança Paul.

\- Toute la rédac va le faire et tu vas te retrouver avec un excédent bagage… ça va plaire à Laurent, ironisa la journaliste.

\- Je promets de vous ramener un truc à tous les deux, mais ne mobilisez pas toute la boîte, par pitié. Il me faut une petite place pour ramener quelque chose à ma mère et ma sœur, argumenta Martin. »

La conversation continua. Face à la réaction de ses pairs, Martin commençait à entrevoir cette mission, comme une belle opportunité. Malgré tout, une partie de lui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en vouloir à Yann de ne pas l’avoir tenu au courant. Il avait l’impression qu’il avait monté une stratégie contre lui. Quand il vit le poivre et sel quittait son bureau, une cigarette à la main, il savait où il allait. Il savait qu’enfin Laurent ne serait plus dans les parages et qu’ils avaient une opportunité d’avoir une vraie discussion. Il réussit à s’extirper de la conversation entre Valentine et Paul et il se faufila vers le toit, en ayant pris soin de vérifier que Yann y serait seul. Il poussa la porte et le vit, accoudé au muret, une cigarette, déjà à moitié consumée à la main. Si la colère ne le rongeait pas, il aurait certainement trouvé un quelconque aspect poétique ou romantique à ce moment. Yann, le présentateur perfectionniste, s’arrêtant un instant pour admirer la vue sur la Seine ; les toits de Paris en fond. Mais son ire était telle qu’elle l’empêchait presque de respirer, normalement et d’irriguer son cerveau correctement. Intentionnellement, le reporter claqua la porte du toit, faisant sursauter Yann, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je ne t’avais pas entendu, s’excusa-t-il. »

Martin se rapprocha un peu plus de son patron. Le poivre et sel pouvait lire toute la fureur du plus jeune dans ses pupilles. Son regard s’était assombri. Il aurait presque pu avoir un mouvement de recul, de peur, s’il n’avait pas été au bord du toit.

« Tu le savais, hein ? C’est évident que tu le savais depuis le début ! Comment j’ai pu être aussi stupide ? , hurla Martin.

\- De quoi tu parles Martin ?

\- Quand on s’est embrassé à Biarritz, c’est pour ça que tu m’as repoussé ?

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes là…

\- Réponds-moi, putain ! , dit-il en tapant la paume de sa main contre le muret, près de Yann.

\- Arrête Martin, tu vas te faire mal, tenta Yann, assez peu sûr de lui et apeuré face au comportement du reporter. Il ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça : tous ses muscles étaient tendus et il pouvait les voir trembler.

\- Sois franc avec moi : est-ce que tu étais au courant que je devais partir aux Etats-Unis, quand on était à Biarritz ? , insista Martin, en tentant de garder son calme.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire Martin… Rien n’était sûr, c’était qu’un projet, il fallait encore que l’on trouve l’appartement et le reste… qu’on regarde le budget… Je pensais que si je te le disais et que ça ne se faisait pas, tu m’en voudrais.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T’aurais pas pu me le dire avant… Quand je suis venu te voir par exemple… ou par SMS… t’as l’air de savoir parler sur cette plateforme !, répliqua-t-il, cynique.

\- Je voulais te le dire en face, avant la réunion… Quand c’était sûr… Mais y avait Laurent…

\- C’est toujours Laurent visiblement… Ravi de voir que votre couple file à nouveau le parfait amour… Il est au courant pour tes incartades à Biarritz ?

\- Ne va pas sur ce terrain-là Martin, je t’en supplie, répondit Yann, au bord des larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? Tu m’as laissé espérer comme un con…

\- Je voulais pas Martin… C’était pas mon intention. C’est compliqué…

\- Explique-moi alors !

\- Laurent et moi, c’est une histoire de longue date… C’est comme ça, je peux pas l’expliquer. Ce qu’il s’est passé cet été, il faut que tu l’oublies Martin. Tu ne dois pas en parler à qui que ce soit.

Yann venait de lui attraper l’avant-bras, comme pour appuyer sa demande. Il retenait ses larmes, mais ses yeux étaient déjà rougis et trahissait sa douleur.

\- Va te faire foutre, lança Martin, dans un soupir, avant de tourner les talons. »

Il se dégagea de son emprise. Sans même se retourner, il quitta le toit et dévala les escaliers. Quelques larmes se mirent à couler, qu’il essuya d’un revers de manche. Quand il ouvrit la porte en bas, il tomba nez à nez avec Hugo :

« Ah ben justement je te cherchais. T’es parti fumer sans m’attendre ?

\- J’avais chaud. Je suis monté prendre l’air, je ne te trouvais pas.

  
\- T’avais chaud ? Avec cette clim’ ?, demanda-t-il avec un brin d’ironie.

  
\- On était nombreux dans la salle de rédaction.

Hugo, devant la mine de son ami, ne sut quoi répliquer. Il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule, en soutien. Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails de la relation entre le reporter et son patron, mais il percevait la peine de son ami.

« Ah ben t’es là ! Je te cherchais partout. Laurent nous attend pour régler les détails administratifs, dit Clément, en s’adressant à Martin.

\- C’est bon, je suis là, lui répondit Martin. On peut y aller.

\- T’es sûr que ça va mec ?, l’interrogea le JRI. »

Martin acquiesça. Ils abandonnèrent Hugo et rejoignirent Laurent dans son bureau. Il leur exposa les derniers détails concernant les visas et les rendez-vous à l’ambassade. Un appartement avait été loué pour eux à New York. On leur donna le nom de quelques contacts journalistiques sur place et Laurent leur souhaita bon courage. Martin crut déceler chez Laurent, une pointe de satisfaction. Il semblait ravi que le journaliste s’éloigne géographiquement de son amant. Il se retint de faire une quelconque réflexion. Le producteur leur remit les billets d’avion, puis ils quittèrent le bureau et regagnèrent l’open space. Martin effectua ainsi des recherches pour ses reportages.

A la fin de la journée, il salua tout le monde et tous lui souhaitèrent bon voyage. Le lendemain, ils avaient rendez-vous avec Clément pour les visas et ils quitteraient la France, le surlendemain. Yann resta en retrait et se contenta d’un au revoir collectif.

***

Martin s’assit près du hublot, Clément à sa droite. Ce dernier replongeait déjà dans sa lecture de «  _1984_ » d’Orwell. Le reporter regarda le soleil se coucher sur la piste de Roissy, en attendant le décollage. Son téléphone vibra. Ce devait être encore sa mère : elle en était déjà à son cinquième message d’au revoir. Elle avait toujours du mal à voir son fils partir, mais cela s’accentuait avec la durée du séjour. Il fut surpris de constater que le message venait en réalité de Yann. Il le consulta :

**_De Yann à Martin_**  :

«  _Have a safe trip ! J’espère que tout se passera bien là-bas. Profite bien des USA Tinmar_. _Je t’embrasse_. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Martin. Il le remercia brièvement : il ne voulait pas non plus effacer leur dispute. Il mit ses écouteurs et démarra sa musique. Sa playlist était en aléatoire et «  _Forever Young_  » passa. Les souvenirs de cette soirée à Biarritz lui revinrent en mémoire : une boule dans sa gorge s’était formée et il sentit les larmes s’agglutiner au bord de ses yeux. Il ferma ses paupières un instant, puis il sentit quelques secousses : l’avion se mit à rouler, puis décolla. Au bout d’un moment, les nerfs soumis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps, il finit dans les bras de Morphée.

***

Ils étaient sur le sol américain depuis 4h. Il leur avait fallu passer la douane, trouver leur chauffeur et monter les valises dans leur appartement. Ils avaient découvert celui-ci avec émerveillement : un petit appartement, typiquement newyorkais, bien mieux aménagé que leur cocon parisien. Ils avaient rapidement convenu de leur chambre. Martin était parti s’y installer. Il avait posé sa valise et son sac à dos sur le lit, avant de s’y asseoir. Il se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de Yann. Il était 6h30, en France, mais il savait qu’il était déjà levé. Pourtant, personne ne répondit. La sonnerie retentissait désespérément dans le vide. Il essaya une deuxième fois, en vain. Il consentit à ne lui envoyer qu’un message.

**_De Martin à Yann_**  :

« Bien arrivés. Bien installés. Je t’embrasse. »

Il soupira, puis jeta son téléphone sur le lit. Il retira ses bagages et les plaça sur le sol et partit prendre une douche. Dans le couloir, il entendit Clément parlait avec sa copine par Skype : la salle de bain était libre.

Cette douche lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il retourna dans sa chambre et consulta son téléphone… Aucune réponse de Yann. Il souffla. Épuisé, il s’affala sur son lit et s’endormit presque instantanément.

***

Le lendemain, il peina à ouvrir les yeux, réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil new-yorkais qui avait traversé les rideaux. Il s’étira, puis attrapa son portable, espérant une quelconque réponse… Mais toujours rien.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il croisa Clément, la mine défaite :

« Salut ! Bien dormi ? , lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien et toi ?, lui répondit le reporter.  
\- Ça va. J’ai une mauvaise nouvelle… Les placards sont vides…  
\- On va prendre le petit-déj’ dehors ?, proposa Martin. »

Clément acquiesça. De toute façon, ils avaient un programme chargé aujourd’hui. Ils partirent ainsi à la recherche d’un petit-déjeuner, puis repérèrent des endroits de tournage stratégiques, bien que tous deux connaissaient déjà la ville. Martin n’eut de cesse de regarder son portable, toutes les dix minutes, ce qui interpella Clément, qui ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire.

A la fin de la journée, après avoir effectué quelques courses pour remplir les placards, ils rentrèrent à leur appartement. Mais, Martin n’avait toujours reçu aucune réponse de Yann. A quoi jouait-il ? Une chose était sûre : le séjour et les duplex new-yorkais ne s’annonçaient pas sous les meilleurs auspices.


End file.
